Fly with you
by XxFanwritexX
Summary: Wingtalia GerIta au. When Italy and Romano read Germany's journal, Italy realises something he should have known for a long, long time.


They found the diary under his bed. The younger but taller of the two siblings stood uncomfortably, wings folded behind him, eyes darting around the room as the older sat on the neatly made bed, the pristine sheets crumpling under his weight spreading his own wings out on the piece of furniture.

"Hey, Romano," Italy mumbled, making his brother look up at him, "I don't think we should be doing this."

The darker haired Italian sat back on the bed with a hmpf, rolling his hazel eyes. He still had the grey journal on his lap, a hand on its cover. He looked pointedly at his younger brother, gazing directly into his chestnut eyes.

"This WAS your fucking idea you know," he snapped, unamused. The younger Italian shifted around, idling. With a sigh, the older ordered him to sit next to him, which the younger obliged to. He opened the small book then, propping it up against his bent legs so that both of the could read it.

"I feel bad reading his diary, fratello," Italy whimpered, rethinking the whole idea. Yes, he was wondering why the man had been avoiding him lately and he wanted to find out why, but why was this necessary... However, Japan had barely smirked when he asked, as did France, with a long, low chuckle. He had been so confused...

"Oh come off it, Veneziano," Romano growled with a smirk, "Do you want to find out why your potato bastard has been acting like an idiot or not?"

That settled it; determination set on his features, Italy joined his sibling in scanning the crisp pages, not a single crinkle on any of them. There was no point scanning the newest entries so the youngest asked to skip to the end where, oddly, curiously, some pages had been torn out, missing.

Italy sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. Romano grunted beside him, obviously as frustrated as he himself felt. There were missing pages; missing contents; missing thoughts and memories... And yet, one page attracted his attention, called out to him. His umber eyes read the words scribbled on the page in a fashion unlike the German whom this journal belonged to – and his heart missed a beat. The text was a mix of English and German so a lot of I confused him to no end. However three words floated in front of his eyes, behind his eye lids, at the back of his mind.

He fell back against the bedroom wall. Romano's eyes bore into him, their hazel depths inquisitive. He cocked an eyebrow in his brother's direction, apparently having either not read or understood the words scrawled on the paper.

After a second's thought, he jumped onto his feet, landing swiftly, wings stretching out behind him. The older voiced his query, as to where he was heading, however he barely had the time to answer. He left the other Italian behind him, unable to contain the feelings building up in his chest. Stride becoming a jog, jog becoming running at long lopes, he crashed through the balcony window of the room. He took in a breath of cool, fresh air, scanning the newly mowed, well-kept lawn. He flew, air caressing his reddened cheeks, running its fingers through his auburn hair. Below him he spotted a path. After gently landing, he straightened his back, and ambled along the path decorated by ordered, yet colourful, flowerbeds, and trees that seemed to bow down to him as he walked past.

He reached the courtyard; a small pavilion paved with stone with a patch of shrubbery in the exact centre. The man he was looking for was sitting on bench at the edge of the space, blond wings folded, one leg crossed over the other, a book in his large hand. His reading glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, framing his azure eyes. His head snapped round to the direction of the footsteps, eyes growing wider, mouth slightly agape. He marked his place in the novel and placed it beside him on the bench, standing up.

Rubbing the back of his head, the Italian smiled lightly. "What are you reading, Germany?"

Germany's eyes darted to the book then back to the other. His wing moved to hide the book's contents almost subconsciously, a light flush seeming to cover his cheeks. It could just be the heat, Italy reminded himself, keeping his smile on.

"Hey, I won't judge you," he reminded laughing and ran to jump-hug the taller angel. Germany, startled, jumped slightly, his wings spreading out behind him.

"I-Italy, please," he swallowed, looking around the garden. His eyes rested on a bush in the corner which, if Italy had to admit, had been rustling more than was usual. Keeping his arms wrapped around the German's shoulders, he followed his gaze, to see a pair of binoculars peeking out from behind the leaves. He furrowed his brows before covering his mouth with his hand in a laugh. The three were not particularly discreet, and the tops of 3 pairs of wings showed through; one a striking silver, one brown, one jet black.

Italy leaned in closer to Germany's ear, making him jump once again in surprise, but didn't move away.

"Do they realise we can see them?" he whispered, stifling laughter. The other seemed to be having the same problem, only was handling it better. From here, Italy had a clear view at the book; "How to know if he likes you".

"Germanyyyy... You know the book? ~" At that moment he did something completely reckless. Without a second's thought, he intertwined his fingers with his hair, pulling him closer, pressing their lips together, wings spread out to keep the moment between just the two of them. He could hear Prussia's shout of "COME ON!" behind him, but didn't mind. He pulled away and scanned the German's face. His eyes were wide open, face now undeniably coloured. The shorter angel pulled away with a satisfied smirk. The man seemed shell shocked, tense in his embrace. His shoulders loosened up as the other stroked the feathers of his wings gently in a calming notion. He let out a shaky breath, keeping their eyes locked.

"I love you too," Italy whispered, answering the words from the page, that read "Ich liebe dich, Italien".

His eyes widened further, his brain processing his words. A look of compassion passing over his face, he smiled lightly, wrapping his arms around the Italian, burying his burning face in his shoulder. The slighter angel cradled him in his arms, a gentle smile on his lips. "That's how you know."

Only a moment of blissful silence passed before the brunet turned, alerted by the sounds of happy yapping. The sound of many pairs of paws skittering across tiles reached their ears, followed by 3 large dogs that Italy recognized running in their direction, practically leaping onto the German, covering his face in wet dog kisses. Italy yelped, alarmed by how energetic the canines were; Germany, however, laughed, trying to stroke all three of them with his two hands. The Italian stopped, entranced by the scene, by the genuine, pure laughter, the bright smile on the man's lips. His reading glasses sat crooked on his face, locks of hair falling out of place. At that moment he looked so happy and comfortable, wings spread out fully, the dogs barking and trying to get his attention, and Italy didn't feel scared anymore. The German looked at him, blue eyes sparkling.

"Why don't you say hello to them?" he asked, chuckling. After a second of hesitation, the Italian nodded, bending down to be on the dogs' level. He stroked the German Shepherd who as a form of greeting licked the palm of his hand. He let out a laugh as the dog's tongue tickled his skin.

"They seem to like you," Germany smiled as the other dogs clambered off him and went to greet the Italian angel. He stood up, brushing the dog hairs off his clothes. "Blackie, Berlitz and Aster. They seem to like you." Now he couldn't keep himself from trying to stroke all three of them at once, just like the man had done before him, struggling to give them all equal attention. They licked his hand and nipped at his clothes with happy yaps. Germany patted all the dogs on the back and shoo'd them inside with the promise of a meal. Food mentioned, they ran back where they came from, leaving the German watching after them, his hands resting on his hips.

Above them the sky was turning mauve, the first stars coming out for the night. They both looked up, their actions in sync, the lights in the sky reflecting in their eyes. The evening was still, silent. Even the three spies in the bush had disappeared, leaving the two alone. The wind kissed their cheeks, biting their noses, caressing their feathers. Germany looked at him then, and he looked back at him, his breath catching in his throat. The setting sun illuminated him from behind, the shadows artistically falling on his face.

After a second, he held out his hand, eyes golden in the light. "Come with me," he smiled. Germany didn't hesitate for even a second, although a light flush coloured his face, entangling his fingers in with his, and following him as he soared up and up, higher and higher until they broke through the clouds, clothes and skin damp with water vapor. He led him to the edge of a cliff where they sat down, stretching out their wings. Here it felt like they were hanging, suspended in the night sky, bright lights shinning down at them. They looked up at them in wonder, their wings accidentally, subconsciously brushing, causing them both to jerk back, blushing and embarrassed.

Germany cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair and staring back up into the night. "That constellation is the Corona Borealis," he said after a while, pointing to a curve of stars in the sky. "If you look to the left, that's Hercules. There's his head, body and legs. Oh, and down and to the right a bit is the serpens caput," he continued pointing out the stars, and Italy couldn't stop himself from switching looking between them and him, not sure which was a more beautiful sight. _You're such a sap, Italy, _he thought to himself, smiling lightly at the way the German's blue eyes shone with life. Without thinking, he leant in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, causing the startled angel's eyes to widen. He touched the place where the act of affection had been planted, looking at him with a soft, lop-sided smile. And at that moment the Italian angel knew something brilliant and beautiful had began.

* * *

_So this was my boyfriend's birthday present and with his blessing I am uploading it on here. I hope you all like it as much as he did. c':_


End file.
